New Adventure Comics Vol 1 12
Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hamburger * Hash Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Marjorie * Lord Barlow * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Unknown Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baslyn Other Characters: * Tsao-Chung Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Kim Adversaries: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Lady in Black (Louise Vallen) * Senora Montezia Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Ustane * Billali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Mac Dougal Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackface Other Characters: * Jim Shark Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray * Ken Cockerill * Lefty Murphy Supporting Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Doris * Bob * Don Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Supporting Characters: * Yvonne Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Devachan Other Characters: * Judd * Professor Bromberg * Sam * Myra * Keith Roland Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Benar Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * Awla (elephant) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Foo Chow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * * Professor Grant Adversaries: * Nira-Q Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the above, this issue features several gag strips, including: ** "Goofo the Great" by Russell Cole ** "Rattlesnake Pete" by Gordon Rogers ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Ebony" by Bill Patrick ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Laughing At Life" by Vincent Sullivan ** "Loopy" by LeRoy Smith ** "Rock-Age Roy" by Gordon Rogers ** "Jungle Town" by Dick Ryan ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Sam the Porter" by Sam the Porter | Trivia = * A character named Jor-L appears in the "Federal Men of Tomorrow" story. However he is just a Federal Man from the year 3000, and should not be confused with Superman's father. | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #12 index entry * New Adventure Comics #12 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #12 spoilers 2 }}